Sybil's Prediction
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: The original version of a story in which, after an outburst from Hogwarts' resident "Seer," a slightly awkward discussion regarding Minerva McGonagall's sex life ensues. Mild MMAD, one-shot. T because I'm paranoid.


**Sybil's Prediction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

The staff of Hogwarts was in the staffroom grading essays. Someone had filled all of their offices with Stink Pellets that had been cursed so that someone couldn't get rid of them magically, but for some reason, Sybil Trelawney's office didn't get hit. There was no need to call her to the staffroom, however, because she came of her own accord; a rare occurrence.

Minerva had finished marking her essays and was starting a game of chess with Albus when Sybil entered, breathing heavily, her magnified eyes wild. The teachers all turned to look at her as she dramatically raised a shaking finger and pointed it at Minerva. Some of them turned to look at Minerva, others remained staring at Sybil, and some looked between the two.

"What is it that gives you the need to point at me, Sybil?" Minerva asked in a bored voice, turning back to the chess board. Albus was watching his wife from across the board with an amused expression on his face, knowing full well her dislike of Sybil's subject.

Sybil spoke in a dramatic, mystical voice, "I was gazing into my crystal ball, wondering what mystery would roam the halls of this school next, when I saw…you!"

"Me?" Minerva asked in an uncaring voice, waiting for Albus to move his piece.

"Yes, you!" whispered Sybil, "You were in your bed…with a man!"

The effect was immediate. Albus started choking on the tea he was sipping; Rolanda Hooch, Aurora Sinistra, and Pomona Sprout howled with laughter; Septima Vector and Severus Snape snorted; Filius Flitwick squeaked and fell off his chair; and Minerva smiled slightly but no one saw. She glanced up at Albus who was smiling as he tried to recover from his choking fit. Maybe she can predict some things correctly.

"Why do you not react?" cried Sybil once the staff had calmed down

Not looking at her colleagues, she quietly said, "Is it really that hard to believe?"

No one spoke for a while. Finally, Rolanda broke the awkward silence, "No offense...but we were all under the impression that…well…you were, ah, _abstinent_."

Albus wasn't looking at anyone, but Minerva turned to glare at Rolanda, "I take that as an insult."

"What does that mean?" Aurora asked with wide eyes.

"I think that should be obvious," she snapped and turned back to the chessboard, slightly embarrassed.

Silence followed her declaration. There was no scratching of quills, no rustling of paper, and not even Sybil made a sound. Minerva felt every eye on her, and it was starting to get annoying. She looked up and saw even Albus staring at her in shock. It was all she had to not laugh; he was a good actor. He knew very well she was no virgin. Minerva turned to her other colleagues and snapped, "What?"

No one answered her; they apparently didn't have a good answer. Minerva waited a moment, giving them time to think of an answer, but when none came, she said, "It is rude to stare."

Everyone but Rolanda, Albus, and Sybil returned to what they were doing before. Rolanda spoke, "How near in the future do you suspect Sybil's prediction to come true?"

"I don't know, let's ask Sybil for the answer to such a personal question that you have no right asking," Minerva huffed. Rolanda frowned.

"Rolanda, I do believe Minerva is through answering questions," Albus told her. "To be honest, I don't think you have the right to pry in her personal life."

Rolanda looked at Albus, then to Minerva, and back to Albus. She jumped up from her seat and pointed at them, "You! Both of you! Together!" Everyone looked back up at them.

Minerva was used to these accusations, as was Albus, so they were well practiced at acting the answer to this question out. Minerva turned to Rolanda, "Where do you get your stories from, the students? They love to spread rumors, no matter if they're true or not," she took Albus's hand under the table, letting him know that the next thing she was going to say was false, "Albus is my friend and nothing more, especially not my lover. He was just defending me before I hexed you. If you have eyes, you would have noticed that he was just as surprised about my declaration as you were. Now would you please sit down and stop pointing."

Rolanda eventually sat down, but she kept throwing glances at Minerva. Sybil broke the silence, "Why are you all in here?"

"Someone filled our offices with Stink Pellets, all except yours and Dumbledore's," Severus answered, "They cannot be removed by magic so Filch is getting rid of them."

"I believe the culprit did not want to climb all the way to your office in the North Tower, just as they did not want to attack the Headmaster," Filius added.

Just then, the door to the staff room opened and an ebony-haired head peeked around it, searching the room. The young woman finally found who she was looking for and said, "Professor McGonagall, Mr. Filch is done cleaning your office."

Minerva raised her eyebrows at the young woman, "Now Essie, since when have you called me Professor McGonagall?"

"Er – since when have you been surrounded by the whole Hogwarts staff?" she retorted.

"Miss McGonagall, they are aware that there is a possibility you exist," Albus told Essie. Understanding flashed through her eyes; this sentence held a double meaning. It told her that they were not aware that she was his daughter too.

Staff jaws dropped as they realized that Essie was Minerva's daughter. Minerva beckoned her over. Essie entered the room completely, closed the door behind her, and approached her mother, "What brings me the pleasure of you visiting me?"

"So now I have to visit for a reason?" asked Essie.

"No," Minerva answered, "but you usually do."

"Honestly, I just wanted to see you," Essie said truthfully.

"That's sweet of you, dear," Minerva smiled. She turned to Albus, "We'll finish this chess game later. Have a nice day. Oh, and Sybil; don't bother to let me know if you see a man in my bed again. Odds are, I already know." Staff jaws dropped and Essie snickered.

"She didn't figure out who Dad is, right?" Essie asked, just in case.

"Not a chance," Minerva smiled. "Your father's a talented man who knows how to block any type of vision from a true seer or a false seer with occasional correct guesses."

Essie nodded and then looked back to her father, "Good day, Headmaster. Er – I mean," she giggled as she paused, "Uncle Albus." He grinned and nodded.


End file.
